The Last 48 Hours
by knwho
Summary: Kate leaves Friday and comes back Monday, married. This is how the team deals with it. Minor spoilers for season 5. WIP, T
1. Discovery

**CH. 1 - Discovery**

**Synopsis: **Kate leaves Friday and comes back Monday, married. This is how the team deals with it. Minor spoilers for season 5.

**A/N: I lost chapters 10-15 of my major Castle fic, _The Office_, when my harddrive crashed, poor thing, never saw the floor coming, so I'm trying to remember and rewrite that. In the meantime, this plot bunny came to me today at breakfast and never went away. Read it, like it, follow it and of course review it. There are at least three more chapters, although not this long. **

* * *

"You did what?!"

The surprised and quite frankly, booming loudness of Lanie's voice shook Kate so much that she took a step back from the body on the examiner's table.

Weakly and a bit confused Kate repeated, "Umm... I got married."

"See, that's what I thought you said," the ME said stepping around to close the distance on her friend.

"So where is he?" Narrowing her eyes, then dropping a glance at the small, but elegant wedding band on Kate's left hand. No doubt that this was just the show piece for work.

"At home writing, I told him it would be fine, since the case is slow moving and Gina's been pushing him for new chapters." Kate said, her voice surprisingly calm and even.

"Well the next time I see your hubby, I'm doing my own interrogating."

"Lanie..."

"Oh no, don't you 'Lanie...' me, Ms. or should I say, Mrs. I-got-married-secretly-and-didn't-tell my best-friend, your hubby is in for the interrogation of his life the next time I see him, and unlike you I won't hold back."

Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes, she wondered sometimes if Lanie secretly hung out with Martha and that's where her flare for the dramatic comes from.

"Whatever, just keep me posted on the body," Kate said as she turned and exited.

Walking toward the elevator, she sent Castle a text.

_Lanie knows._

It didn't surprise her when he texted back so quickly.

_Is she mad?_

Kate heaved a sigh as she typed in a reply.

_Yes, and says you are in for the interrogation of your life._

_Should I be worried? _Was his quick reply back.

_Not too much, I think she's just excited, but stay on guard. _She tapped back as she got in.

_Okay sweetie, love you._

Kate rolled her eyes as she typed back.

_Sweetie? Who am I, Alexis?_

His response was just as quick.

_I apologize, Detective Sweetie. ;-)_

_Castle... _Her text was quick.

He read the text with her annoyed tone and smiled.

_Sorry, just having a little fun, I'll be by this afternoon. _

Her annoyance ebbed. _Okay see you then, love you. _

_Love you more._

As she put her phone away, she looked down at her ring. It was, as she was sure Lanie deduced, a show piece for work, but it still held meaning. It meant she no longer had to hide her feelings for the man she loved so much. Sure, she — they showed it quite often physically, behind closed doors, but this was the public equivalent. And it showed that she was no longer afraid of her life being scrutinized. Considering what she did to get her life and the lives of those closest to her secured from Senator Bracken, a little media prying is nothing.

As she stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen, her mind started to recall the events of the last 48 hours. Of her team, Lanie was the first to notice, right at the crime scene. Ryan and Esposito were too busy taking statements to do so. As she neared the Murder Board, she folded her arms, shielding the ring from her ever-inquisitive detectives.

* * *

It happened on a whim, honest and true. Castle decided he needed more research on the Hamptons to complete his latest chapters of_ Hamptons Heat_, so on Friday afternoon, he picked her up saying that after a long week she deserved to be pampered. She was thinking more along the lines of a massage or foot-rub at home or a day spa, but when he passed Queens and got on the 678, she started to question. Calm and gentle, at first.

"Castle, where are we going?"

"The Hamptons," he said bluntly as he merged into the farthest left lane.

So much so that it caught her a bit a off guard, she was used to his roundabout way with words.

'The Hamptons, for what?"

"Research."

Again, bluntness, a part of her hated when he was so straightforward, she couldn't read him when he's like this, because he's almost never like this.

"Research for what?" She prodded on.

"For _Hamptons Heat. _I can't quite get the environment right so I figured a weekend away would allow me to get better insight."

Kate's eyes bulged slightly, "A... a weekend? Castle I can't, I might get called in."

"You won't I checked with Gates, and before you say that I asked for preferential treatment for you, I didn't, I simply asked if you, Ryan or Esposito would be on-call this weekend. She said no, explaining that Karpowski, Stegner and their teams asked for overtime this weekend so your services wouldn't be required."

"Oh..." was all she could muster, before sinking into the passenger seat, then suddenly jumped causing Castle to look over at her, "I didn't pack."

"No, but I did."

"Oh..." she said again, sinking back once more.

The soft ride of the Mercedes coupled with seemingly endless stretch of straight freeway soon lulled Kate in a pleasant slumber. Castle shook her awake a couple of hours later.

"Kate, wake up, we're here."

In her still half-sleep state she mumbled, "Hmm, where mommy," before fully opening her eyes and was jolted by the sight of a grinning mystery writer. It wasn't until she completely collected herself, that she realized what she had said; clearly embarrassed she quickly cleared her throat and got out of the car as quickly and as dignified as she could. All the while, her boyfriend stood there grinning.

As Castle unloaded Kate looked at the Hamptons house she had only been in once before, and that was cut short by a murder in his backyard. Still marveling over the subtleness of the building considering Castle public persona.

When they entered, Castle dropped the bags to the side, before locking the door and scooping her up.

"Did you know, my house is perfectly insulated and sound-proof, no one can hear you scream. It's the perfect place to commit a murder."

Kate happy to see Castle back to his usual self quipped, "Yeah, well tell that to the guy who fell into your pool the last time."

"Ahh yes, and speaking of last time, I plan on making up for lost time."

Quirking an eyebrow, "Wait, I thought you said, you needed this for research."

Castle laughed, "Research? Are you kidding me I know this place better than I know my loft sometimes. It was all a ruse, Detective."

"Including the part about me me not being on-call?"

"No, that was real, Karpowski and Stegner do need the overtime, so you and I are free to do whatever we feel like," Rick said before plunging his lips down onto her neckline and leading them to the couch.

After a copious amount of tongue wrestling, hair tousling, moaning and giggling from both parties; Kate decided, reluctantly to get away from Castle's grasp. Although that was easier said then done. He chased her throughout the house, and being that this was only her second visit, was at a disadvantage, not knowing where to go, every time she thought she she lost him, he would appear around the next corner, surprising her and causing her to to go back the way she came. Their little game of cat and mouse finally ended when she switched tactics and decided to let him come to her, at which point she planted a passion-searing, all-in kiss on him and while he was dazed, ducked into her guest room and locked the door, with a satisfied sigh and dropped onto the bed.

**(***)**

A few hours later, she heard a knock on her door, "Kate, I'm going to go pick up some groceries, want to come?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she checked her watch, 7:30. "Sure, give me a minute."

"I'll be downstairs."

"Okay."

As she headed to the bathroom, which she is sad to say just a little smaller than her master bedroom at home, she wondered what Castle really was planning this weekend.

As she washed her face, gargled some mouthwash and fixed her hair and clothes, theories began to manifest themselves.

_He was going to dissolve their partnership and by extension their relationship and this was his way of letting her down easy. _She shook her head 'no', he waited four years to be with her and wasn't just going to stop after just six months.

Stepping out and down the stairs another popped into her head.

_He was going to tell her something damning about her mother's case and thought that this was the safest place. _Again she shook her head 'no', her mother's case while still technically unsolved, was solidified following her meeting with Sen. Bracken.

When she reach the bottom she saw Castle waiting and put on her poker face. "Hey, sorry to keep you, let's go."

"Lead the way, m'lady."

During the drive, another theory came to mind.

_He WAS doing research and was just trying to throw her off the trail. _This one was plausible, considering how much of a tightwad Gina was about deadlines.

Then another came to mind, as they entered.

_He was just as he said, "making up for lost time." _This was the most plausible yet, consider how their last weekend ended.

Finally as they were paying she just couldn't take anymore, she had to know, her inner detective and girlfriend instincts got the better of her. Upon exiting the store, she asked, "So Rick, what is the _real_ reason we're here this weekend?"

A slight crooked grin draped his face, "We are here because...," he looked around, causing her to look as well, "Because... I want to," he whispered.

"Castle..." The annoyance in her voice was evident as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Castle asked indignantly, "I can't take my extremely attractive, kick-ass detective girlfriend away for the weekend without a reason other than just for kicks?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, four, going on five years working and being together with Richard Edgar Castle has taught her that he never does anything, "just for kicks" there is always a motive, it may not be clear right way what it is, but it's there.

"Come on Castle, please? Please tell me?" She gave him, her best puppy-dog pout as they reached the car. She couldn't believe what, she, Katherine Houghton Beckett, was now reduced to: begging. Being in a relationship with Castle has really softened her up.

"Ooh, do that again," Castle said with a grin as they got in. The grin fell immediately when she shot him a death glare.

"Do you really want to know? I mean really, truly and cross your heart, really want to know?"

"Yes!"

The smile reappeared. "We're going to a wedding."

Confusion flushed over Kate's face. "A wedding? Whose wedding?"

"Aha, that is for me to know and you to find out. Tomorrow, 3 o'clock."

Kate eased back into the seat, mind somewhat appeased, but still wondering.

**(***)**

Castle made Chicken Cordon Bleu while Beckett made a quick Cesar Salad. They worked as in sync in the kitchen as they do in the bullpen, each quickly knowing what the other needs or wants, moving as some sort of two-headed, four-armed cooking robot, that occasionally stole a crouton or sip of wine from the vinaigrette they were making. It was as Ryan so eloquently put it, "domestic". And it was, it was just them in their natural habitat; the familiarity of each other.

When they finally sat down to dinner, Kate's curiosity peaked again midway through, wanting to know whose wedding they were going to.

"Castle," she said as she took a bite of the Chicken Cordon Bleu and gave a small throaty moan as the vinaigrette melted her taste buds, "Whose wedding are we going to? Is it someone I know?"

Castle kept his head down, focused on his plate because her little moan caused him to blush slightly.

"Castle? Castle? Rick!"

Castle's head snapped up upon the loud mentioning of his first name and he looked at her. "Huh?"

Kate saw his reddened cheeks and slightly dilated pupils, suppressed a laugh into a tight lipped smile.

"I asked is it the wedding of someone I know?"

One of the drawbacks of dating a detective, is that they aren't satisfied until they solve whatever mystery is before them. But Castle was going to hold strong, tease her until the time is right.

"Yeah, you know her."

"Her?" A ping of jealousy shot through Beckett momentarily.

"Yeah, you know her quite well actually."

"Really?"

"Yes'um, smart, gorgeous, funny and awesome at her job." His voice lighter and the mode cheerier than before.

"Oh..." Another ping of jealousy as she focused on her plate this time.

"Is it Maddie?" Kate finally asked after a while.

"No, but close," Castle said as he finished up his plate. Kate had still a little bit to go.

"I see."

"Kate, you aren't jealous are you?"

"No," she said quickly. Maybe too quick.

"Kate, she's getting married, and trust me I have no interest in anyone but you," He flashed her a reassuring smile. Which she returned, before returning to her food.

"Don't over-think, you're it for me," he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm heading up, just put the dishes in the dishwasher when your done."

"Okay, good night."

"Pleasant dreams, Kate."

As Castle ascended the stairs Kate, shuffled her food around, appetite suddenly lost. Whoever this mystery woman is, Castle seems really upbeat when talking about her, more himself than he had been all day, minus their arrival and the subsequent make-out on the couch. She knew it was silly, considering that she made a snap judgement without getting all the facts, something she hated to do, even during cases. And this woman is getting married, there is no way Castle would cheat her, especially after all they've been through, would he? She sighed heavily, before getting up and clearing her plate and heading upstairs to her room, as well.

In Castle's room, he stands in his pajamas by the bed, straight and regal with a smile plastered across his face, he didn't want to make Kate feel that bad, but here's hoping that by 3 o'clock tomorrow she'll be crying happy tears instead of looking down in the dumps. He bends down, opens the bedside drawer to retrieve a small blue velvet box. He opens it. Looking at the shiny glimmer reflecting from the lamp through the stone and onto the wall. He then looks at the clock, _10:00_, 17 more hours until Operation: Always is hopeful finalized.

In Kate's room, she is just trying to get her mind away from the potentially worst case scenarios it has conjured up. Supported by the headrest and and couple of pillows she is trying to focus on _Frozen Heat_, however, she is only half paying attention. Finally she gives up, until she realizes that she didn't pack a dress, Castle packed one for her. She went over to the closet sliding the door open and pulls out a white dress, but it wasn't one she owned. A long half-strap number with no frills, save for the silver jewels encrusted on the strap shoulder and sequins around the midriff. It was elegant, not too modest, not too risqué. Definitely the kind one would wear to a wedding. She had to admit for a man Rick definitely knew how to pick out dresses. She supposes that being surrounded by women, his mother, daughter, two exs, a female publicist and now her, he naturally picked up the subtleties of what women like. A smile crosses her face, before she lets out a sigh, puts the dress back in and heads to bed.

**(***)**

The next morning, Kate was awaken by the smell of bacon, ham and French toast. Heading downstairs she greeted Rick with a quick kiss and says, "Smells good."

"It is, but wait you'll love my s'morelettes."

Having been told of and a witness to Rick's odd culinary creations before, particularly the s'morelette, which Alexis warned her about. She quickly waved him off, "No thanks Castle, what you have right now is just fine."

"You sure?" Somewhat putdown that his girlfriend wouldn't at least humor him.

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing."

"Right, so coffee?" Kate walks over to the espresso machine similar to the one he got the precinct.

"Please."

After breakfast, they relaxed together, just being together, no words were said, just the sound of two people enjoying each other's company and the occasional giggle fit when one tickled or tried to tickle the other. The silent calmness was broken when their lips met, then all bets were off, and so were the clothes.

After finishing up what they started on the couch; in his bed, they both rolled over sweaty, breathing hard, hair a mess, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. It was as intense, if not more so than their first time together.

Beckett was the first to speak up. "Wow..."

"Yeah, where did you learn that? Think at one point I felt three hands, none were mine."

She turned and smiled at him, coyly.

"Greatest pre-wedding sex. Ever." Castle announced.

Kate sat up, a sheet covering her, "Wait, ever? You've done this before?" Her tone was incredulous.

"What? No, no... I just meant that if you and I ever have to go another wedding, this ritual, I'm hoping that it becomes one is going to be hard to beat."

The thousand-watt smile can produce beamed as she lowered in for another kiss. Checking the clock after she pulls away, Rick stated that should get ready. Kate looked at the clock, 12 o'clock.

"Yeah we should, I'll see you in an hour." She leans in for a departing smooch as she gets up and walks out.

Sighing contently, Rick waits until he hears her door shut. Reaching for his phone, he dials, "Big Cheese this is Instigator, Operation: Always is underway, T-Minus three hours."

"Copy Instigator, Big Bird is prepping now."

"Roger that, keep me posted."

Rick hung up and headed for the shower. Just a few more hours.

Forty-five minutes later, he was dressed in a black Jos A Bank Signature Gold suit accented with a red rose colored tie and pocket square. He walked toward her room, and knocked.

"Hey, are you decent?"

"Yeah, just about to put on make-up."

Great, so he hadn't missed it.

"Coming in," he announced.

Kate turned to meet him only to have his eyes do a thorough scan of her in her one-off Mac Duggal gown.

"Wow, you look...," he searched for the words for several seconds before settling with, "like something even I can't describe adequately."

She blushed.

"Except it's missing something."

Kate did a check of her dress, it fit her like a glove, she didn't think it needed anything.

"What?"

Rick closed the gap between them. His eyes as sincere as she's ever seen them radiating a sense of warmth and never-ending love that she's never seen before. Kate looked at him, so sharp in his suit. Her green eyes lock with his blue ones, not daring to move.

He produced a velvet box from his pocket, "This."

He got down on one knee, which caused her to cover her mouth in shock, tears threatening to drop at any moment, and take a step back.

"Kate, you once told me that you were a one-and-done kind of girl; we've gone to the brink and back, laughed, cried, fought, and though it took us four years to finally put you and I together, I want us together always. I want to be your one-and-done. So, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Rick opened the box. Inside was a 1.5-carat Tiffany Lucida set white diamond engagement ring.

The tears let themselves go, she grabbed a few Kleenex tissues on the make-up table and started to dry her eyes. Kate grabbed a few more, and thanked God that her eyes hadn't gotten puffy or red, yet. Sniffling a few more times, she began to nod, then a small, "Yes," was heard until she finally said it clearly, "Yes, yes I will."

Rick smiled and placed the ring on her extended left hand. He rose up, cupped her face, and they shared a kiss similar in passion as their undercover kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Castle spoke, "You should get ready, we have guests waiting."

Kate turned and sat down at the make-up table, and began to clean up. Before Castle ducked out, she turned to him and said; regaining some composure, "You think you're quite the operator don't you, popping the question two hours before. What if I had said 'No,' what then smart guy?"

"Ahh, but you didn't so it doesn't matter, what does matter is, I have a fiancée for the next two hours and then a gorgeous, smart, independent, kick-ass wife."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Get outta here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she chided playfully.

"Says the woman who doesn't believe in fate or magic," Castle quipped before ducking out.

Closing her door, Rick took out his phone and dialed, he wated until he was at the end of the hallway before answering, "Liberty is a go, I repeat Liberty is a go."

"Copy that Instigator, Liberty is a go. Transport in Big Bird in T-Minus 1 hour."

"Roger that Big Cheese, assemble the troops."

"Copy that."

**(***)**

An hour later Kate and Rick were walking outside toward an Escalade limousine.

Castle greeted the driver, "Jerry, punctual as always."

"Thank you, sir."

As Jerry closed the door and started to drive off, after making a few turns Kate noticed they were headed for the freeway.

"Castle, we are we going?"

"East Hamptons Airport," he said that as if it was the most natural thing to say in this situation.

"Wait, airport? Castle I thought you said we had a wedding at 3?"

"And we do."

"But it's almost 2:30."

"Oh I'm sorry Kate, three is when we board the wedding itself isn't until five. Forgot that little detail." He beamed a charm smile her way.

She returned it with an eye roll followed by a smile of her own. _She should have known._

**(***)**

They boarded a waiting Gulfstream IV, 10 minutes later and touched down 45 minutes later in Niagara Falls, NY to another waiting limo, this time, a traditional Lincoln. Michael their driver, took them to a small chapel just before the Falls. As he opened the door for Kate, she saw the little chapel dwarfed by the awesome Falls behind. As Rick got out, Bob Wheldon met him.

"Ricky finally, huh?"

"That's right Big Cheese, the blushing bride is ready to take the plunge."

"Speak for yourself Castle, and I'm not the one whose blushing." She turned and faced the mayor and greeted him.

"You look beautiful, detective."

"Thank you sir."

"Well, the guests are waiting inside, when you're ready." Bob Wheldon tapped Rick on the shoulder and left to go inside.

Rick took a deep breath, and walked over to Kate, "You ready?"

"Always." She looked at him with glistening eyes, so full of love and affection.

"I'll head in first, when you're ready just talk to that man right there," Rick pointed to a man near the chapel entrance in a black suit with an overcoat and fedora with his back turned to them.

"Okay," Kate breathed as she saw her soon-to-be husband run inside.

She then took a deep breath of her own, looked at her left hand twirling the ring around her finger, then to the gold chain around her neck, grasping it tight as she moved to look at the orange and purple colored sky.

"Mom, I wish you were here right now, I wish you could have met Rick; this wonderful, crazy, incredible man I'm going to marry. I wish you could be here to give me some advice or hug me or kiss me right now. I miss you."

"If she were here, she'd say 'Enjoy it'." A voice from behind her spoke and spooked her.

She turned around to see her dad dressed in an overcoat and fedora.

"Dad." She latched onto him immediately burying her face in his chest.

"Hey Katie Bear," Jim said as he stroke his daughter's hair. "Can you believe? You're getting married, honey."

She wiped away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks, she silently thanked that she was wearing No Run makeup.

"No, I can't," she said with a smile the last few hours have been a blur, two hours ago I was in a relationship now two hours and a plane ride later I'm getting married."

"Yes! Oh, sweetie I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"So, ready to tie the knot?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**(***)**

Jim looped an arm and Kate took it. Together they walked to the entrance and Jim knocked, then a organ version of 'How Sweet the Moonlight' by Andrea Scholl began to play.

Kate took one last deep breath before the double doors opened and she began to walk down the aisle. Looking around she saw only nine people in the room, three were chapel workers, two were Alexis and Martha then it was her, her dad, Rick and the Mayor. She guessed Castle wanted it to be a Family-only affair.

As she neared the end, Kate saw Rick smile beaming at her. She couldn't help but smile back. When Jim handed Kate to Rick, the older man smiled and said, "Take of her, son."

"Always."

As they turned toward the Mayor, began, "Dearly beloved, we are gather her today to witness the union of two extraordinary people, two people who love each other as only they could. A pair, that has endure in pain and thrived in joy and love. We are here to unite Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Ms. Beckett, because of the speed of today's events you may choose to skip the vows or you may continue with your own."

"I'll continue, thank you," Kate spoke softly turning just briefly before fixating back to Castle.

"Mr. Castle if you please." Mayor Wheldon directed.

"Thank you, your Honor," never breaking his gaze.

"Kate, I knew I loved you when it wasn't about the books anymore, I knew we were soul mates. Much more than author and his muse, you became my reason to give love another chance, to invest in someone, your heart hoping that the only return you get back is theirs, but you gave me something much more than that, you gave me your partnership, your never-ending devotion and the love and affection that only comes from picking yourself up. You are one of the strongest women I know, both emotionally and spiritually. You are my everything now and always. I love you."

"Do you Richard Castle, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer for poorer, 'til death you part?" Mayor Wheldon asks.

"I do."

He placed another ring on her left hand, a wedding band.

"Kate?" Mayor Wheldon directed.

"Rick, I call you Castle because you harbored me, cared for me, protected me and loved me. You are always there even when I push you away. You are always and forever will be my knight in shining armor. I love you."

"Do you Kate Beckett, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'til death you part?" Mayor Wheldon asks.

"I do." She placed a ring on his left hand.

"By the power vested in me by the City of New York in the state of New York, I pronounce you man a wife, you may kiss the bride."

The two smiled as they leaned in for kiss to the sound of applause.

When they pulled apart, they were congratulated by those around them.

After congratulating the new couple, Martha dropped back onto the chapel bench, with raised hands and announced to the Heavens, "Finally!"

* * *

**E/N: There is an actual Niagara Falls Wedding Chapel that can get you married in a chapel close to the Falls, or next to the Falls themselves but there is no chapel directly under the Falls as I described. Mac Duggal as well as Jos A Bank are real brands, in case you were curious.**


	2. Esposito and Ryan (Kinda)

**CH. 2 - How Esposito and Ryan (Kinda) Dealt With It**

**A/N: I apologize if the last chapter was a little confusing or as someone pointed out "presumptuous". There is a method to my madness, so please hang in there. Anyways, as always read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

Walking toward the Murder Board, Kate made doubly sure her ring was hidden between her folded arms, last thing she wanted/needed was for the boys to have another 'Jonas Brothers' moment with her sudden nuptials.

"So, where are we?"

"We pulled financials and cell phone records to see if anything pops," Esposito stated.

"And we tried to alert next of kin, but it seems Mr. Grayson was unmarried, an only child and his parents both died in a car accident 3 years ago," Ryan picked up.

"Huh. A 49-year-old man with no known relatives, shot point blank in the Village at midnight with no indication of a robbery, sounds like something out of Castles' books," Kate summarized.

"Speaking of, where is he anyway? We didn't see him at the crime scene and and he hasn't come in yet. You guys get into another fight?" Ryan asked.

"Uh no, he's at home writing, Gina's been torturing him for new chapters."

The boys seemed to accept that answer.

"So where do we go from here?" Esposito asked refocusing.

"Try and locate anyone he was close to, a friend, a co-worker, a bar buddy I want to know what he's been up," Kate says as she stares at the victims' mugshot.

"On it," they both reply and they all go their separate ways.

Kate sits down on the edge of her desk facing the Murder Board, unfolds her hands only to clasp them back together in thought. The witnesses there had given vague statements, nothing too substantial. She let out a huff, before going to her desk chair. She might as well start on those phone records, see if she can detect a pattern.

She was half way through the phone records; for a guy with no known associates he sure called a lot, when Castle strolled in.

"Afternoon, Detective."

"Hey Castle," she responded without looking up.

"Tough case?"

"No, just puzzling."

"Ooo goody, I love puzzles," The 9-year-old in him reared its head, which earned him an eye roll.

"The vic is Scott Grayson, 49, he was shot point blank last night in the Village; no money, credit cards or his phone was taken. No immediate family, parents died 3 years ago and he's unmarried," Kate finishes filling him in.

"Hmm, sounds like something from one of my books."

She gave a little smile, remembering she said the exact something.

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?"

"Trying to track down someone we can talk to."

"Do they know?" Castle tips his head toward her ring.

"No, I folded my arms to cover it up."

He smiled, just like her to do something like that.

"So what are you doing?"

"Looking at the guy's phone records, guy makes a ton of calls."

"Really? Give me half."

Kate splits the pile, hands it to her husband, it still feels weird to think of him as that, 48 hours ago they were just "Rick and Kate, boyfriend and girlfriend" now they're "Rick and Kate, married couple". Lost in thought she didn't hear Castle call her until he shook her a little.

"Daydreaming about me?" He says playfully.

"In your dreams, Castle," she says with her best poker face.

"I no longer need to dream," a small grin adorns his face. She gives him one of her own.

"Anyway, I was going to say, looking at the call times from the last two months they're all within a minute except for this one," He points to a call made exactly a month from today, that was two hours long.

She looks at the number and scans her stack and finds that number twice in the last two weeks, both two hours long. Her mouth gapes, she had been sitting here for over two hours with no results he comes in and in ten minutes finds something they can use. It never ceases to amaze her.

Searching the number, she finds it's registered to a Nolan Mitchell. A search of his record, finds that he has priors in racketeering, money laundering and insurance fraud.

"Castle look at this, racketeering, money laundering and insurance fraud."

"Looks like our Mr. Grayson wrote a check his body couldn't cash."

Kate looks at him quizzically, for a best-selling author of 30 books _that's_ the best he could come up with.

Seeing this Castle questions her, "What?"

Her voice hitches before she decides, "You know what, nevermind." And turns and walks away rolling her eyes in the process.

**(***)**

Twenty minutes later, Ryan and Esposito return, with Esposito hollering, "Yo got one, Joseph Dean," he points to a nervous looking man, in a dress shirt and grey khakis, "Mr. Dean was Grayson's PA at Mitchell & Gray, a private architecture firm in Chelsea."

"How'd you guys find him?" Beckett asks hands in her jeans.

"Checked his last known employer."

"Okay, put him in the waiting room, Castle and I will talk to him, in the meantime see what you can find out about Nolan Mitchell."

"Castle's here?" Ryan perks up. Esposito looks at him.

"Yeah, he's over at the Board," Kate answers, "Call him over and look up Nolan Mitchell won't you?"

"You got it," they reply.

"Yo Castle, Beckett wants you in the waiting room for an interview."

"Thanks," he pats Esposito in the chest and heads over, leaving Esposito standing there.

"What?" Ryan inquires.

"Castle," Esposito looks over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He was wearing a ring."

"Dude, a lot of guys wear rings," Ryan points to his.

"See that's it, it looked just like yours, a wedding ring. You don't think he and Beckett..." Esposito's voice trails.

Ryan looks over at Castle and Beckett, then at his partner, "Maybe but they would've told us."

Esposito is silent for a minute, "Yeah you're right, let's get started on that Mitchell file."

**(***)**

Dean sits on the couch opposite him are Beckett and Castle.

"Mr. Dean, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, this is Richard Castle," she introduces, "We like to talk to you about Scott Grayson."

"Why? Did something happen to him? The other detectives said they needed me, but didn't go into details." He questions, his voice shaky.

"Mr. Grayson was found dead this morning in Greenwich Village," she simply supplied.

Dean covers his face and runs through his hair. "Oh God no," voice still shaky but now with a dreading tone.

"How long were you his personal assistant?"

"A year, he hired me after his old PA quit to have a family."

"Did you notice anything unusual about him these past few days?"

"No, he was in and out of the office checking up on permits for a new remodel set for construction in a few weeks. Nothing out of the norm."

"Where was this new remodel?" Castle finally jumped in.

"Midtown, 60th and Park."

"That's quite a ways from the Village," Castle says aside to Beckett.

"Do you know why he would be in the Village so early or all?" Beckett asks.

"No, all of our projects are in Midtown, we had a falling out with some shop owners in the Village a few years back I was told."

Perhaps location wasn't the important thing here, so Beckett decided on another route.

"Do you know a Nolan Mitchell?"

Dean looked straight at them, "Why did he have something to do with it?"

"So I take it you do know him," Castle states.

"Yeah, he's the son of Frank Mitchell of Mitchell and Gray."

"So he has ties to the firm?" Beckett questions.

"Yeah, he used to be a partner, in fact it was Mitchell and Mitchell a few years ago, until his dad found out he was laundering money to construction crews."

"So how did it become Mitchell and Gray?" Castle took over.

"When Nolan was ousted six months before I was hired, his father promoted Grayson who'd been with the company since the beginning."

"Sounds like motive," Castle says to Beckett, she nods.

"Mr. Dean thank you," Kate stood up, "If you remember anything else please let me know," she hands him her card.

He nods as he is escorted out by a uniform.

When Beckett and Castle emerge (Beckett with her hands again in her jeans), Ryan and Esposito call to them.

"What did you find?"

"Nolan Mitchell did 6 months in federal prison for money laundering and insurance fraud. He's out on parole."

"Yeah, I read that from his record."

"Well according to prison records, he shared a cell with Carl Quimby, former enforcer of the O'Reilly family," Ryan picks up.

"Let me guess he is also out on parole?"

"Bingo, and check out his rap sheet," Ryan hands it to her. She takes it with her right hand and glances over it. Assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a police officer, Murder One, and manslaughter. All within the past 15 years.

"Okay bring him in and Nolan Mitchell."

Kate phone beeped then. "It's Lanie, Castle you coming?" Kate says as she walks toward the elevator.

"Uh, you go I'm going to get some coffee first."

"Okay," she said nonchalantly not even turning her head.

Watching Castle and Beckett go in opposite directions, Ryan and Esposito stood confused.

"Bro, did you see that?"

"Yeah, and did you notice that Beckett is keeping her hands in her jeans?"

"Something is definitely up. We better find out what."

"How?"

"Follow my lead."

Esposito and Ryan head over to break room.

**(***)**

Castle true to his word is making an espresso.

"Hey bro," Esposito calls to him.

"What's up?"

"We heard from Beckett you've been writing." Esposito and Ryan bookend him.

"Yeah, Gina's on me for a few new chapters."

"Is that all?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Have you noticed anything unusual with Beckett?"

"No. Why, what have you noticed?" Castle asked wary.

"Nothing, except she's been hiding her hands all day," Esposito stressed the last bit.

"Maybe she's cold?"

"Or...," Esposito goes in for the kill, "She hiding something, something small obviously."

"A ring, maybe?" Ryan speaks up, glancing down.

"Guys, come on this is Beckett you know she's a very private person she'll show us whatever it is when she's ready," Castle says backing up. They were his friends, but whenever anything touched Beckett's personal life and he was involved, it was like he had to go through her two big brothers.

Thankfully his phone chimed, it was a text from Beckett.

_Please get down here, Lanie is killing me!_

Castle quickly ducks away, "Sorry guys Beckett needs to see me," he rushes toward the elevator, coffee forgotten.

The two detectives stand in the break room both with crossed arms, staring at the elevator.

Esposito finally speaks up, "Twenty bucks says Lanie gets him to spill."

"Fifty says she not only gets him to to spill, but also makes him announce it to the precinct," Ryan counters.

"You're on."

The bump fists in agreement before heading out to round-up the suspects.


	3. Lanie

**How Lanie Dealt With It**

**A/N: Short chapter focused solely on Lanie and her interrogation of Castle. Will get back to the case and "Esposito and Ryan" aka H_ow Esposito and Ryan Really Dealt With It _in CH. 4. I hope it meets your standards. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Castle rushed down to the morgue, hoping to God that Lanie hasn't murdered or worst interrogated Kate. For a small woman, Lanie can be a towering presence when she wants to be and usually that only happens if she's in a bad mood. And judging from the perceived tone of Kate's text, Lanie has or will go nuclear pretty soon.

He flung open the double doors of the morgue, breathing heavily and hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"Wh... where's Kate?" he asked catching his breath and composing himself.

"What are you talking about, Castle?" Lanie asks with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Kate she texted me she was down her and that she needed help," he purposefully left out the part about needing help getting away from a certain medical examiner.

"Castle, she didn't come down here, I've been cleaning my examination tools alone for the last 20 minutes."

"You sure?" Rick asked confused then checked his phone. The last message _was _from Kate.

"Wait, didn't you call her down because there was a break in the Grayson case?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' for emphasis.

"Oh well, OK I'll, just head back upstairs," he said a little anxious, suddenly remembering a Lanie interrogation would befall him, from Kate's earlier message. And with no Kate here to protect him, he would be at her mercy.

"I'll see you, Lanie," Castle headed for the door.

"Hold on there Castle, we never get to talk, come on sit, let's just chat," Lanie said sweetly, her voice belied her intentions perfectly.

However, Castle didn't become a successful mystery writer and a pretty damn good poker player without reading between the lines and calling bluffs. "You know what, I should go find Kate."

"Oh come on, she's a big girl, besides she has a gun," she continued and walked slowly over to him.

"Oh I forgot, I have publisher's meeting that I'm late for," he tried.

"Let's try this again," the sweetness in Lanie voice was now replace with a menacing tone coupled with a glare, "Sit, Castle."

"Oakey-dokey," he said sheepishly and took a seat on an examination stool twidling his thumbs and watching Lanie. Lanie meanwhile, locked the doors and pulled the blinds around the morgue. For the piece-de-résistance, she wheeled over an ultra-bright examine light and shown it on Castle. He used a hand to shield his eyes from the intense light.

"Now...," Lanie said sharply, "Why did you marry my best friend without me there?"

Still battling the light, he said, "It seemed like a good a idea," he looked at her through squinting eyes, even then he saw her glaring at him. "At the time," he finally added in a small voice.

"Why didn't you invite us?"

It took him a long time to answer, and when he did Castle's answer didn't seem to ebb her anger.

"The hell do you mean we're not family? We been the closest thing to a family she's had since her Dad lost himself to alcohol. Ryan and Esposito have been like the older brothers she never had, I've been the closest thing to a sister to her and the only female voice she would listen to since her mother. And Montgomery was her father, hell he gave his last breath protecting her. From my view, Castle, we've been more of a family than most actual families," Lanie admonished brashly.

Castle had nothing to say, simply looked down at his hands.

"Do you love her?" She asked calmly.

Squinting still, "Yes, I'm convinced that had I met her after my first divorce, I wouldn't have this playboy persona people see and that Alexis would have had a much, much upbringing with two loving parents instead of one."

That answer apparently appeased Lanie enough, that she lifted the light so that it wasn't directly in his eyes.

"Thank you," Castle said rubbing his eyes, a blinking in succession.

"Is this for real or is this some PR stunt for Nikki Heat?"

"Lanie, I would never parade my family life out to sell books," he said sternly.

"So this is real?"

"Absolutely."

"Now that your married, will you sop following her around? You won the pursuit."

"Lanie, I will not stop following Kate until she says so. And it's not because I need more research notes, it was no longer about the books the second Mr. Smith contacted me," he paused and looked at her seriously, "Lanie like you said, Montgomery gave last his breath to protect her, I'll do that too — in my own way."

Hearing the seriousness and sincerity in Castle's— Rick's voice, all Lanie could do was smile.

"Castle, I respect that, going back to the whole marriage thing for a second," Now that the hard questions had been answered, "Your writer brain didn't process that Kate would like to have both her family _and_ friends at her wedding?"

"In truth, it wasn't really planned. It just happened," Castle said, now the tension in the room had lifted.

"Oh really?" Lanie said unconvinced.

"Yes."

"Then explain the private jets, limos, her dad and the freakin' Mayor of New York being there."

"Oh...," Castle said with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Umm... they were there on vacation and it's just coincidence," he gave her his best boyish smile.

Not pleased she rolled her eyes, "Castle!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what am I gonna do, I can't go back in time and do it again."

"Wanna bet?"

"Lanie...?" He asked cautiously.

"Zip it, writer boy. Here is what you're going to do, you are going to invite all of us to a private church, one weekend and before everyone, you two will repeat your vows. You get me?"

"But Lanie...,"

"No 'buts', if I have miss out on my girl saying her vows for a second time there'll be hell to pay. I've worked too damn hard trying to get you two together to not see it actually end in a wedding. And should I or the boys miss out on this event, you just need to remember I am a medical doctor, I can make anything look like it had an accident or make sure it never existed," she pointed to Rick's crotch with a cast-cutter, "Got it?"

He gulped, "Got it."

"Good."

Lanie went and pulled up the blinds and unlocked the doors. "OK, you can come in now," Lanie yelled out into the hallway. And went to her exam slab.

Rick was now confused, until Kate came in skipping with a huge smile and a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Lanie said she would make it an interrogation you and I will never forget and she was right, I especially love the ending," Kate responded with a laugh.

"Cruel woman. There should be a law against what wives can and can't do to their husband."

"There is, it's called withholding sex," she said with a grin.

Castle had some questions but they were answered on the way upstairs after Lanie gave them Grayson's updated autopsy report and additional details.


End file.
